conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Historia Kandanii
Historia Królestwa Kandanii od XV w. do czasów współczesnych- od rozwoju ord, zjednoczenia kraju, przez hegemonię rodu Wannkô po wprowadzenie ustroju parlamentarnego i gwałtowny rozwój kraju w początkach XX i XX wieku. Ordy i podział dzielnicowy (XV w.- 1557/1603) Początki państwowości kandanijskiej wiążą się z przybyciem plemion saradajskich, które to, przywędrowawszy z terenów dzisiejszej południowej Rodanii, w XVI w. przyczyniły się do rozpadu dominującego nad wschodnim Esakarem Królestwa Padarii i założyły własne organizmy państwowe, znosząc miejscowe stosunki feudalne i skorumpowany, centralistyczny system zarządzainia podbitymi ludami. Szybko jednak w wyniku walk wewnętrznych, rozluźnieniu dyscypliny w szeregach armii plemiennych, po rozpadzie potężnych ord Tanim, Elë, Gôma i Nganäp, około 1460 r., nastąpił kryzys w funkcjonowaniu ord i organizmy te rozpadły się na mniejsze państewka wedle podzialu klanowego. Z podziałów tych wyłamali się władcy ord Töghe i Münga oraz ich mianijsko-saradajscy wasale: Malu (1502-1529/1551), Kan'uú (1503-1529) i Neri (1509-1540). Nenekowie (królowie) państw plemiennych popierali osadnictwo mianijskie, orokijskie, osonijskie i kadiańskie ( z Chan'ō) i promowali równość już osiadłych rdzennych plemion z najeźdźcami. Zbytnia uległość neneków wobec wasali spowodowała jednak całkowitą degradację pozycji instytucji monarchy i szybki rozkład wewnętrzny ord i uzależnienie ich od dotychczasowych wasali. Kształtowanie się państwowości (1529- I poł. XVII w.) Jednoczenie kraju i powstanie Królestwa Kandanii Dynamicznie rozwijające się i mądrze zarządzane państwa kreolskie- mianijsko-saradajskie, zdominowały tereny Wyżyny Krên'ghik. Najsilniejsze z nich, Kan'uú, w 1529 r. zjednoczyło się z Malu, a w 1540 r. przyłączyło do siebie Neri. Na czele państwa stał od 1514 r.młody i ambitny książę Owará Kugi Nzamálări (. Objąwszy tron w wieku 17 lat przystąpił do reform wojskowych, administracyjnych i edukacyjnych. Zapewnił swobodę wyznania, prowadzenia działalności gospodarczej i samorządności, popierał handel z państewkami mianijskimi , Rodanią, Mokamią i Osonijczykami. Dzieki zręcznej dyplomacji w 1529 r. objął tron Księstwa Malu po zmarłym księciu Hă. W tym samym roku proklamował powstanie Zjednoczonego Księstwa (1529-1551), a w 1551 r. Wielkiego Księstwa Kan'uú i Malu (1551-1557). Nie odbiło się to bez echa w sąsiednich państewkach plemiennych, lecz owe w większości zacofane i rozbite monarchie feudalno-patrymonialne nie były w stanie jakkolwiek przeciwstawic się nowoczesnemu mocarstwu regionalnemu, na jakie państwo księcia Owary wyrastało. Przez całe swe panowanie monarcha prowadził politykę zdecydowanie pojednawczą i nastawioną na dyplomację. Po stłumieniu buntów plemiennych i uciszeniu partykuralizmów, książę postanowił zrealizować swe marzenie o silny, zunifikowanym państwie i w 1557 r. ogłosił powstanie Królestwa Kandanii i przyjął koronę królewską i tytuł chika ''(j . kanlâ- wywyższony wśród tych, co na ziemi, od mianijskiego terminu ''chineggha'' - "boski, uświęcony, august", lub zniekształcony z rodańskiego- jniko- "tarcza słoneczna, święty okrąg". Wybudowano też stałą siedzibę dworu i Rady Dwudziestu (Sanata-''tăgna)'' , najpierw Nkodayŏ na terenie dzisiejszego miasta Chigi, od 1561 r. zaś stolicą jest Káma. Za język urzędowy uznano kanlâ, dotychczasowy język wehikularny pochodzenia mieszanego, mianijsko-saradajskiego. Zakazano noszenia przez wojowników w miejscach publicznych broni- łuków, mieczy i włóczni, nakazano golić brody i obcinać, względnie wiązać włosy, promowana była moda mianijska ,rodańska, osonijska i higańska. Saradajowie nagminnie się mianizowali, przybierali takowe nazwiska i porzucali tradycje przodków. By temu zapobiec, król Owará nakazał naukę języków plemiennych jako regionalnych w szkołach i karanie grzywną, gdyby ktoś z Saradajczyków w wybrane dni nie nosił się w narodowym stroju- wełnianej, lub skórzanej rika. Szybko jednak zrozumiano, że zmian nie da się zahamować i doprowadzą one w końcu do stworzenia nowego narodu, o mieszanej tradycji i języku. W 1564 r. założono Uniwersytet Królewski (''Chirŏkka tandigi), gdzie wykładano początkowo jedynie filozofię, literaturę, prawo i matematykę, szybko jednak , bo już po 2 latach dołączono katedry języków obcych, w tym mianijskich, osonijskch, tammijskich i higańskiego, teologii chrześcijańskiej, jak i mulinijskiej, oficjalnej, animistycznej religii narodowej, architektury,medycyny, administracji, historii, mechaniki, przyrody i wojskowości. Szybko tworzono nowe szkoły administracyjne, medyczne, wojskowe i teologiczne. Finansowanie szkół przy klasztorach i chramach leżało w gestii tychże instutucji, lecz pod nadzorem państwa. Powołano Akademię Języka Kanlâ (Kanlâm kushm'') mającą promować nowy język urzędowy i czuwać nad jego poprawnością w życiu publicznym. Głównym organem ustawodawczym był władca, zaś ciałem doradczym, wspomniana Rada Dwudziestu,zwana też nieformalnie Radą Królewską, składająca się z przedstawicieli 6 rodów arystokratycznych (2 magnackich, 3 średnich i jednego drobnoszlacheckiego, przy czym miejsca rozdzielone były 1/2 dla Saradajczyków i Mianijczyków. Był to rody: magnackie (thasha): saradajski Wannkô z zachodniego Malu z klanu Tumma , mianijski Qini; średnie (wivta): saradajski Gȇmmä z klanu Chmëf z Neri, mianijski Kumasá z północnego Mtŏpa, sąsiadującego z Neri od południa, oraz ród Chibgi, mieszanego pochodzenia, z Malu; jeden drobnoszlachecki (kikâ), saradajski Hdafa z zachodniego Kan'uú. Rada, mimo obecności różnych rodów z różnych regionów, uległa dominacji magnackiego rodu Wannkô, który zgromadził fortunę na dzierżawie majątków saradajskim i mianijskim możnym. Ród ów podsycał także spory między pozostałymi rodami i umiejętnie wygrywał jedne przeciw drugim, nierzadko cynicznie posługując się argumentami tożsamości narodowej. Rada, rozpocząwszy działanie w 1557 r. , obrała na przewodniczącego Mintę Karuŏ, pracowitego i raczej niezbyt ambitnego średniego szlachcica z Neri. Powołał on osiem ministerstw (tkăli): Państwa (''Darŏkka tkăli), Gospodarki (Uwtib tkăli), Prawa (Aŏgak tkăli''), Budowy (''Tawagka tkăli), Dyplomacji (Tibêk tkăli), Obrony (Utashmȇka'' tkăli), Dworu i Ziem Jego Królewskiej Mości (''Kubȇlchi sán- bugh tkăli) i Wewnętrzne (Mapltak'' tkăli). Były one organami mającymi pod sobą wiele spraw dotyczących codziennego funkcjonowania kraju i rzecz jasna rząd nie potrafił udźwignąć ogromu obowiązków, jakie na nim spoczywały. Wysługiwano się wskutek tego regionalnymi komisjami i radami rodowymi, które często rządziły de facto w imieniu Rady i monarchy. Mimo licznych problemów, utrzymywano armię na granicy z ordami w liczbie 120 000, otwierano lokalne uniwersytety w Madhe (1565r.)i Tëmke (1580), tworzono samorząd rodowy i urzędniczy, nawiązywano kontakty z badaczami i inżynierami z Orokii, Amuzonii, Higanii, czy Kilungii. '''Napięcia w kraju i przechwycenie władzy przez ród Wannkô (1580-1587/1595) Wskutek napięć między poszczególnymi rodami, wynikającymi z podziału majątków i lokalnych separatyzmów, szef Rady, Karuŏ, ustąpił w 1580 r. Jego miejsce zajął przedstawiciel poważanego rodu mianijskiego, choć człowiek słaby, Urghá Kumasá. W trakcie siedmioletniego urzędowania próbował powstrzymać wpływ rodów Wannkô i Chibgi i ich zachłanność w zagarnianiu stanowisk państwowych. Młodzi, wykształceni na narodowych uczelniach urzęnicy nie zgadzali się na nepotyzm i kumoterstwo, za co spotkały ich represje. Latem i jesienią 1581 r. policja stołeczna pod nadzorem rodowych wojsk Wannkô stłumiła wystąpienia studentów Uniwersytetu Królewskiego, lecz szybko zastrajkowali rzemieślnicy, żołnierze, lekarze i nauczyciele. Sytuacja w kraju stawała się przez to coraz bardziej niestabilna, aż w końcu radykalne mulinijskie organizacje religijne z cichym poparciem części armii i rodu Wannkô wszczęły powstanie w północnej części kraju, by "przywrócić porządek i narodową zgodę". W praktyce towarzyszyły temu wystąpieniu grabieże i samosądy na ludności chrześcijańskiej, mianijskiej. lecz również na Saradajczykach. Wydarzenia te odbiły się oburzeniem wśród środowisk mieszczańskich, części rodów mianijskich i kreolskich, ale i prostej ludności wszystkich narodowości. Wzywających do narodowego odrodzenia i wygnania "niekandańskich elementów" nacjonalistów potępił król, a oficjalnie i stronnictwo kapłańskie wraz z całą Radą Królewską, lecz nieoficjalnie 35-letni Sai Wannkô, najmłodszy syn Pëmmy, głowy rodu, popierał i finansował zbrojne powstanie. Gdy w latach 1580-1589 i 1595r. niezmiennie toczyła się wojna z upadającymi, lecz wciąż agresywnymi państwami Münga, Mul i Toghë, Sai stał na czele III , a potem XI Armii , broniących Wyżyny Grzmotów i zasłużył się jako dzielny wojownik i wybitny strateg. Dzięki wygranemu z ostatnią poważną ordą konfliktowi ród Wannkô i jego wasale otrzymali za faktycznie patriotyczną postawę w ramach nadziału ziemi przez Radę Dwudziestu posiadłości w Malu, Neri i na wschodzie podbitego Toghë, niektóre już w 1583 r., co pozwoliło im na nabór kolejnych 40 000 doświadczonych wojowników do armii rodowych i przypływy we własnych skarbcach z racji eksploatacji nowych zdobyczy. Ród Wannkô głosił propagandę oczyszczenia kraju z korupcji, partykularyzmu i "błędnych wartości". Rada Królewska po pokonaniu ordy nie potrafiła porozumieć się nawet w takich sprawach, jak nadział działek dla weteranów , odszkodowania dla rodzin poległych, rozliczenie przestępstw maruderów i spekulantów, czy reorganizacja armii ze stanu wojny w stan pokoju, nie mówiąc już o łagodzeniu napięć międzyrodowych, wykrywaniu malwersacji, czy kontrolowaniu ubywania pieniędzy z państwowego skarbca. Wannkô skrzętnie to wykorzystali, a za pretekst służyło zabójstwo urzędnika pochodzącego z zachodniego Kan'uú , niejakiego Temö z klanu Tsavd. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że był to nieupozorowany napad na tle rabunkowym, lecz stronnictwo antyrządowe uparcie twierdziło, że Temö prowadził śledztwo w sprawie korupcji w radzie miejskiej Mnigi i za to został zamordowany. Istotnie, istniał wówczas na poziomie rządowym, jak i lokalnym problem tzw. klik rodowych, polegający na zawiązywaniu się koterii rodów i i czerpania benefitów z lokalnych przedsiębiorstw, lecz dotyczył on zarówno pro- jak i , nawet w większym stopniu, antyrządowych klik. Po krótkim zawieszeniu broni na rozkaz Sai w latach 1585-'86, skrajni mulinijscy rebelianci, a także zbuntowani żołnierze z garnizonów II, III, V i IX Armii wystąpili przeciw lokalnym naczelnikom prorządowych klanów i jeszcze bardziej zwiększając napięcie w regionie, rozpoczęli rzeź urzędników, chrześćijańskiej i mulinijskiej ludności miast i wsi oraz wszystkich, na których padał cień podejrzenia o sprzyjanie władzy centralnej. Sai poprosił jako ówczesny minister ds. wewnętrznych, by członkowie Rady dali mu możliwość wglądu w sprawę i negocjacji między zwaśnionymi stronami. Minister obrony, Qini Tachka, odmówił jednak, co wywołało wielki gniew Sai'a- opłacił on wówczas tłum strajkujących wtedy robotników, do których incognito dołączyli jego najemnicy, by zorganizować "patriotyczną manifestację wzywającą do reakcji rządu ws. sytuacji w Kan'uú i zgody narodowej", jak napisał później Tachka we wspomnieniach. Sytuacja rządu była katastrofalna- brakowało pieniędzy nawet na opłacenie administracji rządowej. Sai proponował rodzaj "okrągłego stołu" , by pogodzić rząd i opozycję, lecz w rzeczywistości wyreżyserował kilkanaście zamachów i wypadków na terenie całęgo kraju w celu udowodnienia słabości Rady Dwudziestu i wprowadzenia swych wojsk do stolicy. Na prowincji wrzało, po sfingowanych zabójstwach antyrządowych urzędników, w kwietniu 1587 r. niezależność od władzy centralnej ogłosiło Malu, w czerwcu zachodnie Neri, zaś w lipcu do tego grona dołączyło prawie całe Kan'uú , reszta Neri i regiony północno-zachodnie: Tänna i mianijski Pifik Wojska rządowe próbowały opanować sytuację, lecz uniemożliwiały im to lobby kapłańskie i nacjonalistyczni rebelianci, którzy zerwali rozmowy. Gdy w 1587 r. ponownie wybuchły strajki, a niemal połowa wojska prowincji stołecznej przeszła na stronę powstańców. Sai Wannkô nakazał złagodzić retorykę powstańców i ich separatystyczne ciągoty, lecz szybko się jednak okazało , że zdobywszy kontrolę nad 1/3 kraju, wcale nie zamierzają słuchać poleceń swego patrona. Koalicja kapłańska w większości zadecydowała wówczas o zlikwidowaniu niewygodnych przeciwników i do jesieni 1587 r. opanowano większość zbuntowanych prowincji. Rada była teraz jednak na łasce Sai i w zamian za ocalenie pozycji mianowała go kolejno w początku maja na stanowisko ministra państwa oraz prawa, zaś w sierpniu na ministra obrony. W zamian za sukcesy w walce z rebelią, otrzymał tytuł honorowego hetmana (nägtawchin) , zaś we wrześniu zażądał stanowiska głównego hetmana (nakadqagi''). Gdy Rada odmówiła, polityk wykorzystał wciąż trwające strajki i protesty Mianijczyków do własnych celów i zaprosił ich do gmachu Rady, by tam zanieśli swe żądania. Gdy siły porządkowe i wojsko miały usunąć protestujących, w ich obronie stanęli opozycyjni kapłani mulinijscy oraz siłą ściągnięci prowincjonalni urzędnicy, byli bojownicy milicji, a nawet chrześcijańscy kapłani i mianijscy szamani plemienni. Te dwie ostatnie grupy apelowały o pokój i dialog, ogłaszając wspólną konferencję trzech wyznań w stolicy, lecz wielu z nich aresztowano. Wzburzeniewszystkich grup społecznych wykorzystał Sai, by otoczyć stolicę i wywołać chaos w kraju- ponownei wybuchło powstanie, a władzę w części Malu i Neri przejęli ponownie, nie zawsze przychylni kapłańskim wywrotowcom radykałowie, w Pifik zaś ogłoszono jednostronną autonomię. Sai z części rebeliantów, przestępców zbiegłych z więzienia, zbuntowanych żołnierzy i fanatyków mulinijskich sklecił "Narodowe Siły Pomocnicze" (''Tagmúka manpigugh) , które miały "chronić dobytku i życia narodu przed nieodpowiedzialnym i skorumpowanym rządem i jego zemstą" (z przemowy Sai w Radzie z 1588 r.),a w rzeczywistości były niczym więcej, jak bandą przestępców, rabujących, co tylko się dało. Rada Dwudziestu bezskutecznie apelowała o usunięcie rodowych wojsk z Kámy, lecz bezskutecznie. Do końca września prawie wszyscy członkowie Rady podali się do dymisji, a sam jej przewodniczący, kanclerz Kumasá, wobec niemożliwych do spełniena żądań Chibgi i Wannkô , by zmienić ukłąd sił i zapewnić im połoę miejsc, złożył urząd 4 października 1589 r. Zanim jeszcze podpisał rezygnację, do biur kronikarskich Sanata-tăgna wkroczyły NSP i uwięziły pisarzy rządowych, by nie dopuścić do ukazania się oświadczenia premiera. Wojska rodowe i niemal cały stołeczny garnizon na czele z Uluhim, synem Sai'a, wkroczyli do kancelarii premiera i dali mu do podpisania spreparowany dokument, w którym na następcę mianował Sai'a. Gdy nie zgodził się na to, został aresztowany i prawdopodobnie po torturach "wyraził aprobatę" i pod groźbą egzekucji kronikarzy i ich rodzin przeczytał zgromadzonym protestującym sfingowane oświadczenie, w którym przyznawał się do błędów, winę zrzucał wyłącznie na zdradzieckie rody z Rady Dwudziestu, a jako jedyną "nadzieję i ocalenie dla Kandanii i gwarancję dobrobytu i pokoju dla narodu" wskazywał ród Wannkô. Zgodnie z obietnicą, bojownicy NSP wypuścili kronikarzy, wcześniej demolując gmach Rady i paląc bezcenne dokumenty. Większość z nich po objęciu urzędu przez Sai'a zostało aresztowanych, zesłanych na zachód, na tereny ord, lub zamorodowanych. Ludność stolicy po ogłoszeniu dymisji premiera miała mieszane uczucia, lecz mieszkańcy Neri, czy Malu z ulgą przyjęli upadek słabej i skompromitowanej władzy parlamentarnej i początek rządów silnej ręki. Sytuacja prawna w Kandanii była jednak niejasna- Kumasá formalnie pozostawał premierem do czasu przyjęcia dymisji przez króla, co wydawało się czystą formalnością. Cieszący się wielką estymą w społeczeństwie ojciec narodu, król Owará był już w podeszłym wieku, a i dwór nie wydawał się poważnym zagrożeniem. Gwardia królewska i proparlamentarni urzędnicy naciskali jednak na doradców królewskich , by nie akceptowali nowych porządków, czyniono nawet przygotowania do obrony pałacu w razie próby wzięcia go szturmem przez wojska nowego rządu. 12 października Wannkô Sai przybył pod bramy dworu królewskiego z "kurtuazyjną wizytą" , w ramach kurtuazji wziął ze sobą 20 000 zbrojnych, w razie rozmyślenia się władcy. Postawiono straż w stan najwyższej gotowości, ostatecznie zwyciężyła jednak chłodna kalkulacja i po czterech godzinach oczekiwania w rzęsistym deszczu przyjęto Sai'a w pałacu.